


Show Your True Colors

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Original Work, Show Your True Colors
Genre: ... Or Is There?, Acting, Action Dueling, Action/Adventure, Advanced Architect, Advanced Medicine, Aftermath of Violence, Alliances, Altered Mental States, Altered States, Alternate Reality, America, Angst and Tragedy, Animal Death, Appeasing Everyone, Army, Aromantic Asexual Character, Art, Asexuality, Ass-Kicking, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Greed, Beauty - Freeform, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Bows & Arrows, Bravery, Brother-Brother Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Capitalism, Care, Caretaking, Catholicism, Childhood Friends, Christianity, Closeted, Closeted Character, Color Worlds, Communism, Computers Are Scarce, Corporal Punishment, Crush at First Sight, DISCOSTANG, Daredevil - Freeform, Daring, Deals, Death, Death Threats, Democracy, Developing Friendships, Dictatorship, Doctor - Freeform, Domestic Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Donating, Down, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Empty, Environmentalism, Erased memories, Everyone Has Issues, Exercising, Face Punching, False Memories, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fear, Female Friendship, Firefighters, Fishing, Forgotten Past, Freedom, Friendship, Friendship vs Love, Future, Gambling, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Giving Up, Good Greed, Government, Government Experimentation, Grandfather-Grandson Relationship, Guardian - Freeform, Guilt, Guns, Guns Are Scarce, Heavy Angst, Heterosexual Characters, Heterosexuality, History, History Lessons, Human's Rights, Hunter Training, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Illegal Emotions, Illegal Words, Implied Child Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Real Events, Islamic References, Item Obsession, Judaism, Kindness, Knives, Leadership, Limited Reproduction, Loneliness, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marine, Medical Experimentation, Medical Trauma, Medicinal Drug Use, Medicine, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Disintegration, Messenger, Military, Military Training, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Misery, Mixed Emotions, Mixed Media, Monks, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Navy, Near Death, No Vehicles, No cell phones, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Groping, None Of The Main Relationships Contain Pedophilia, Nuns, One-Sided Attraction, Only Some Moments, Opinions, Out of Body Experiences, Painting, Panic, Partial Mind Control, Partial Nudity, Passion, Past Lives, Pay attention to the tags please, Peace, Pedophilia, Pets Are Scarce, Pickaxe, Plans For The Future, Police, Poverty, Projecting, Propaganda, Properly Done, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Warfare, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Public Nudity, Rape Recovery, Re-Education, Reading, Realistic, Religion, Republic, Rescue, Sadness, Save Our Children, Sculpture, Secret Crush, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Shy, Sibling Rivalry, Slightly Altered English Language, Slow To Update, Socialism, Some Anti Gay Moments, Some Anti Hetero Moments, Some Humor, Sorrow, Sports, Stabbing, Stripping, Survival Training, Survival of the Fittest, Televisions Are Scarce, Therapy, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Toughness, Trackers, Trust, Truthteller, Undercover Missions, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Victim Blaming, Wealth, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Writing, Yoga, cheerleading, consensual drug use, defense, editing, food stamps, group think, happiness, hoax, implied homosexuality, individualism, jobless, mining, no alcohol, no drugs, normalization, one-sided relationships, police training, pornstar, protecting, styling, subtle, trust me - Freeform, veterinarian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: "Show your true colors... or else."Alban thought everything was normal. He thought living in a world with one color- one emotion- was natural. Soon, things started to happen. A revolution was beginning to rise. He didn't expect who would've begun it. Once Alban found out his true self, he figured out who the REAL enemy is. Once he learned of America, everything changed.Revolution had never tasted so sweet.
Relationships: Alban & Abraham (SYTC), Alban & Everyone (SYTC), Alban & His Family (SYTC), Alban/Chica (SYTC), Alban/Finn (SYTC), Algernon/Alea (SYTC), Cero/Aleah (SYTC), Don & Leo (SYTC), Don & Libra (SYTC), Don & Mouse (SYTC), Don & President Color (SYTC), Don & Sgt. Acker (SYTC), Don/President Color (SYTC), Grandfather & Alban (SYTC), Grandfather & Don (SYTC), Grandfather & President Color (SYTC), Harriet/Alban (SYTC), Jonas/Harriet (SYTC), Leo & Libra (SYTC), Leo/Libra (SYTC), Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Peter & Gracie (SYTC), Peter/Gracie (SYTC), Sgt. Acker & President Color (SYTC)
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Disturbing imagery, language, mentioned rape, attempted non-consensual acts, and depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Disturbing imagery, language, mentioned rape, attempted non-consensual acts, some moments of pedophilia, and depression.

Here, in my mostly original story, I take inspiration from stories like "The Hunger Games" by Suzanne Collins, a lot from "Divergent" by Veronica Roth, a lot from "The Giver" by Lois Lowry, and a teensy bit from "The Maze Runner" by James Dashner. I take some of their ideas, including most of mine, and spin it into my own story. Hunger Games for some of the familiar action, Divergent for their groupings, The Giver for the medicine and government control, and Maze Runner is partially the same reason as The Giver. However, I chose to be inspired by all 4 series because they all relate to corrupt government.

I've been into corrupted government since the end of my Freshman year at High School. As years seem to dwindle by, it feels as if government for many different societies have progressed worse since the last couple decades. Terrorist attacks, immigration laws, money laundering; I could go on and on for days about government's possible dark secrets they've kept within themselves for who knows how long.

Even though it may not seem as if most of these rumors are true, but I wouldn't be surprised if most of them were. Government has never been a completely trustworthy system. They may have done the worst kind of things for possibly some centuries! The problem is is that we will never know everything that's hidden behind purposefully closed doors.

That is the main reason why I was so inspired to write this story. Government may have given us order, but it also gives us danger and corruption. Most governments, if not all, have lied to us about many different situations. Sometimes, it feels like they control us all citizens eerily like puppets. They give us order, but too much control.

This is what will happen in this story.

... But not in a way you'd expect.


	2. ~Prologue~   Year: 1990

Today was a normal day in New Hampshire. A mother breastfeeding her newborn son, the pet dog barking up an excited storm, and the father playing catch with said dog outside of their beautiful, quaint cabin. Air blew across the father's hair and the dog's long ears as they played tricks amongst each other like usual. The Golden Retriever shined like the Sun as it enjoyed playing with its owner ever so much.

The mother always content whilst eyeing the duo. Pride and warmth spread within her core as the dog caught the bone with the father's laughter reverberating through the walls of their house afterwards. Her eyes beamed when she watched flowers bob with the wind's direction. Lilacs. Purple had always made her day better. Some may call it crazy, others not care, but that was the one thing that always brightened up her day. Well, besides the presence and existence of the father, the dog, and the newborn baby, of course.

Speaking of the newborn baby, he began to cry as she ushered him to calm down. Nothing the mother tried seemed to work. The father was just as troubled as he ceased play with the dog and both entered the house. The dog barked and whined every time the baby shrieked about anything you could think of. He had to carry the baby in his arms to calm the youngling down. Still, the baby exploded with tears as his face scrunched up with pain... and perhaps even a little bit of fear. His face was a deep rubicund by the time the parents made their final decision.

"Alright! It's alright, little buddy." The father cooed as he proceeded to the kitchen to find a baby bottle of juice in the fridge. It was all natural juice, of course. The dog stuck by the adult man's side. Perhaps it felt just as concerned as he and his wife felt about their baby's health. Doctors said their baby was the healthiest baby they'd ever come across in a long while. Lack of cigarettes and alcohol being the main reason why. "There you go."

When the juice was fed to the baby, he still bursted with sobs that never seemed to end at that point. The mother appeared in the kitchen with a groan. The father could only slump in defeat.

"I'm sorry, dear. I did the most I could."

"It's okay. Even babies have their off-days." She attempted at a joke as she collected their newborn son from her husband's arms and brought the child into his room toward his crib.

"Um, dear? He's newborn!" The father shouted out from the other room. "I also changed his diaper not that long ago. He shouldn't be crying like this."

"Maybe he needs some sleep!" The mother called back to him. She cradled the baby in her arms for a few more seconds, then laid the stubborn child on his crib and covered him with a very small and soft baby blue blanket. She beamed as the baby's cries got softer.

"Hopefully, it's that simple." The father grumbled.

The baby fell asleep.

"I guess it is, honey." She muttered as she kissed their child's forehead, then left the bedroom.

***** (Year: 1995)

Today was an odd day in New Hampshire. Education changed in all schools, more people than usual bustling across streets to buy as much needs as they could, and everyone was in a sudden panic in general. The father, the mother, the son, and the dog were the only family walking calmly on the sidewalk to their next destination. All the 5-year-old boy could do was watch people's frantic scrambles from store to restaurant to store. None of them took a break. The Golden Retriever barked a little at every single person who grazed by the family as if trying to ask the people questions.

All the parents could do was shrug at each other in pure confusion as they finally entered their destination. The dog was still barking at random passersby as if they were hiding something guilty from the world. The boy cuffed the dog lightly on the back of its head.

"Spaaarkyyy! Stop scaring people!" The 5-year-old son whined as the mother disappeared into an aisle and the father proceeded to playfully cuff his boy on the head.

"Don't worry, boyo!" The father laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "He's acting like how a dog typically would. When he sees people run, he merely thinks of it as a game."

"B-But it's not, daddy." The son stammered. "People look scared."

"I'm not doubting your concerns." The father ruffled his son's hair. "This is the first time I've seen a town react like this."

Even with the father's comfort, the boy's jittery nerves didn't simmer down one bit.

As they wandered through the store's surroundings, there was only a couple other people left rushing to find their last items on the list. The store's items were mostly emptied out. The mother joined back by her family's side to report likewise. She was certainly correct. All there was was a few fruits and vegetables left behind. No meats, dairies, grains, and other assortments were in sight for the slightly panicked family to buy.

"Did we come here too late?" The mother bit her lip.

"I guess we did." The father sighed.

The son held onto his father's pant leg tightly with fear and worry as Sparky whined. Them and the last couple of people in the store realized they were way too late to find any necessities within the building. Fear struck through the family as they didn't find any workers in sight as well. It was all so odd.

None of it made sense.

"Are they closing down?" The mother asked.

"I would think we'd know if they were." The father sighed.

"I suppose we should check the other stores."

"No. That would be too tedious."

"Then what do you suppose we should do? Stay home and starve? I think not."

"Have you even watched the news?" One of the two people in the store asked the family.

"Well, yes. We usually do." The father admitted.

"I'm guessing that you didn't today."

The family remained silent.

"All news channels announced that all items stored in this country are going through shortage problems. Different items aren't being sold anymore in certain states."

"Why?" The mother bit her lip.

"We all don't know for sure." The person looked grim. "All we know is we need to get prepared fast for what's to happen to us."

Once again, the family was silent but with fear that time.

"So, you're correct, sir." The person glanced towards the father. "It is and will certainly be tedious to search within other mostly empty stores. Hope this day and everything else will merely be a hoax. Hopefully everything will go back to normal. Good day to you." The person left the building. Now, it was them and one other person.

At that point, all the family could do was leave the store wordlessly, the other person leaving soon after; the place now empty. The whole town contained a heavy air of grim as there were only a few small groups of people still scrambling to find even one store full of goods everyone needed. Even water was scarce.

_Water was more rare than fruits and vegetables._

***** (A couple months later)

Progression went worse for New Hampshire today. News channels exclaimed time and time again education was changing for the young and states are withholding their own strict rules and laws. Names of states are becoming forgotten within all school systems and parents are told repeatedly that these actions are necessary for further improvement for the country. Things are changing in the country and for the country. Some people have even forgotten the country's name! Food choice differs from within every state. Some items and actions are outlawed in some states, while some others may still allow it. Emotions are beginning to separate to different locations. Colors are becoming introduced. Some emotions are becoming illegal in most states. Anger and revenge. If the people don't start following their rules and laws, then punishment will be inflicted upon them. Most adults attempted to protest to bring their country back to normal. Sadly, nothing ever worked against the sudden strict rules and laws. The people were held into a newly built council- with loads of colors in a rainbow form- to be talked to. They were told to stop what they were doing and begin to understand why those new rules and laws were necessary. It worked on at least 98% of the people. They were certainly convinced that this new invisible government was doing what was best for them.

The boy and his family were not convinced.

Their President wasn't, either. He even had no clue what was transpiring within their country. That terrified the citizens to no end. The President promised that once he was to find those perpetrators, he'd bring them to justice for how unfairly they treated the people and their own personal lives.

Still, the family were not convinced.

***** (Year: 2000)

Today, New Hampshire was changing.

The new President had disappeared for at least a year. The country had fallen into chaos. Some people had died from dehydration and malnutrition in some states, New Hampshire included. What made the situation worse was some kids had even forgotten the name of the state they live in, including the boy. In New Hampshire, more new laws and rules were being created and implemented. News channels for the last time announced that a new flu-like disease began to spread. It was inevitable that some were to die from that vicious disease. The boy and his family, like everyone else, were too petrified to leave their homes.

Finally, luck came their way.

One of the smartest and most reliable doctors of the whole world decided to step into the limelight and bring upon newfound hope for a country that cannot be remembered no more. Her name was Dr. Jeanine Color. She assured that the disease will not spread anymore. The middle-aged woman's confidence seemed to ease the people's worries in merely a split second. Her adult daughter, Gretchen Color, was concerned whether or not her mother's plan was going to truly help people's struggles.

Jeanine had it all under control.

...

***** (A few months later)

Gretchen Color was proud of her mother's accomplishments. People were beginning to notice how helpful it was to only have one person- one leader- to back you up at all times. Even if her rules were radical and controlling.

The People of the past country were now becoming The People of the Color Worlds.

The boy and his family were panicking once the Government- Rainbow World- started taking away everyone's most most reliable resources away at gunpoint. Computers, cars, guns, drugs, alcohol, foods, TVs, just about every item was taken from every home within every state(Color World). Even grandparents and other older relatives were separated from their grandchildren/great nieces/great nephews. Older generations were kept in Centers within Rainbow World(California).

Back in New Hampshire(Blue World) **(All of this was written in 2019! The story continues on from here in 2020!)** , most foods and other items got outlawed for good. The family despised what was transpiring within this poor country(World of Worlds). History books were burned, statues were taken down, Mt. Rushmore was completely turned to rubble, anything that had resemblance of the past country was pulverized in an instant. Rainbow World called it all as progress to a better future for all.

Progress reserved for one certain family...

As all states were being renamed, Dr. Color had finally found a cure for that certain "disease". She promised that if most people are to vote for her as "President", then the cure would be given to everyone for free. Syringes of all kinds of fluids- cures- would be passed to various amounts of people without trouble. 90% of the citizens voted for her. The 10-year-old boy and his family did not. Their pet dog, Sparky, seemed more uptight these days than usual as he barked at my little sound that was produced in their house. News channels... nothing was on TVs anymore. They were completely gone and useless. So, they were taken away by a government who was becoming more visible by the day.

The boy knew their future would be different for good. He couldn't even remember where he lived anyways. Not even his parents could conjure up a single thought about the place they were located at. Their minds were hazy.

They only had one day left to cherish as their location was renamed "Blue World".

As that thought ran through their heads, the family decided that it was best to do as much hobbies as they possibly could. The boy especially needed to do so, otherwise he'd be in full panic mode 24/7.

Sparky was not content whatsoever; neither was the boy's father. The man was scribbling down important memories of some sort and then hiding them deeply in a stuffed drawer. That confused the child greatly, but Sparky caught his attention as they finally received permission from the mother to rush outside.

That day was mostly and perfectly normal, except for the father's panic and the dog's constant distress.

...

_Next day appeared._

_Boy and dog played per usual._

_Syringes were being sent out to all._

_Especially for those who didn't vote for HER._

_A new rule was made for Blue World._

_However, it was too late for the family to know._

**CLACK.**

_Boy turned around to look as his dog whimpered._

**P-TAFF!**


	3. Chapter 1: Blue World

Year: 2088

Sadness and loneliness.

Those are the only emotions I most know of.

Sadly.

My father knocks on my door. My little brother- Aldous- and I share the same bedroom. My little sister- Aleah- shares a bedroom with our father and mother, Algernon and Alea. Blue families are only allowed a single-floored house with two bedrooms, one kitchen, and one living room. Living rooms are only used for important meetings. In other words, the use of those rooms are minimum to rare. The kitchen is obviously used for cooking. Only mothers can go in there and do their business for their families' survival. If those families have daughters, then the daughters will collect the ingredients for their mothers. If the families have no daughters, then the mothers will have to work all on their own. They'd have to tend the gardens alone as well. But usually mothers and daughters work together in the gardens. Every single sets of parents choose the two vegetables they want to grow forever. Fruits, grains, meats, and dairy are canned for us by Rainbow World. We are sent canned food once every couple of weeks. That is the biggest most important gift we could ever receive. We are expected to mine up at least $10,000 amount after a couple weeks time. Families that fail the expectation don't receive their couple weeks worth canned foods. Those that do continuously will be guaranteed cans of food for the next couple weeks of work. We're given at least 30 cans once every couple weeks. Canned fish and desserts are a rarity. Some kids in our World still haven't even learned what fish or desserts are. We are only allowed to have 2 meals once a day. Breakfast and dinner. We usually have canned bread, eggs, and beans in the morning. It is the most common cans any family can receive. The rest of the cans are used for suppers.

Fathers and sons mine in countless of mountains. Many of Azuls'(Blue People's) safest bets are to mine in a mountain closest to their home. If families have sons- that all families wish and need to contain- then there will be a better chance of finding enough gems to survive better within the next 2 weeks. That's the other safe bet. Albeit, a very luck-based bet. Some families have not been lucky. We know a family who has _9 daughters!_ Sure, the garden must be the healthiest and best well-maintained area of Blue World, but having no sons means mining enough gems will be near to impossible. That family may have the best vegetables on Earth, but canned food may be a rarity for them.

The only things a family can do together is celebrate Christmas for 2 days once a year- even all as a community-(that's when desserts and fish become common along with everything else), collect water from nearby rivers with only 5 huge pails, breakfast, dinner, and our rare living room meetings. Families have to be separate every other time. It's rare to meet with our friends, especially if they're a different gender from us. Up in the mountains, men and boys have it a bit easier to have secret chats with other male counterparts. No government official would brave the mountains that easily. The Rainbows never like to get dirty if someone's been disobeying their rules and laws unless it's become a last resort for both sides. Besides, most of us wouldn't even like to think about wasting our times anyways. The Gems are what keeps us alive. Gems keep everyone up and going. It prevents the Rainbows from raining down their disapproval unto us and it stops us from perishing because of dehydration, but most likely malnutrition.

Our schedules are quite strict as you would expect for a Color World like ours to be. Men and boys have to wake up at 5am while only the women and girls have to do so at 7am. People that mine need a lot more time to prepare things. Mentally and physically. Right when the females get up, all the families have to have breakfast immediately from 7am to 7:30am. At 7:30 to 8:00, the women make sure that the men and boys are prepared. Once 8:00 appears, the males leave no matter what and do not return until supper. Boys at 6 years old are the youngest ones to start mining after their mothers are finished applying basic education to their brains. The same can be said for girls at 6 years old who are the first ones to begin gardening with their mothers. 8:00 to 1:00pm, families have to work without pause. They only get a 10 minute break: 1pm to 1:10. It's to go to the bathroom or get a desperate sip of water. The families continue working afterwards until 8:00pm. 8:00 to 8:30 is when families have their suppers. 8:30 to 9:00, we prepare for our sleep. 9:00 PM is when all families have to go to bed. No excuses. But... at one point on one certain night, I did meet with my close female friend, Chica. I know. It's the wrong thing to do. We don't see each other that often! For once- that one and only time- I gave into temptation. Sadness and loneliness is what we strive for. I know. But... I may be the only one thinking this... who would want that?

Chica certainly isn't for that.

My friend- who's like a sister to me(much better choice than my little sister Aleah)- is kind of the opposite of who we're supposed to be. She always seems so different, so... energetic, I suppose you could say. The way she walks always seems so bouncy in her steps. The way she talks is always and full of spirit. A spirit that no one else in Blue World could imagine ever finding. None of us are allowed to feel that way. Most of our energy is implemented into our work, not our character and emotions. We're supposed to be low energy everywhere else and high energy in only our work.

Our quote does explain a lot about us: "Energy is only useful for deserving hard work."

_So, that one time, I met her at her house during dusk when everyone else was asleep. We met in the backyard. I for sure wasn't the only one desperate enough to take risky measures on meeting your best friend. She felt just the same about our lack of seeing each other. The wind was cold that time of year; early Autumn. The leaves of nearby small trees had different shades of blue; like everything else. Blue bark, blue grass, blue sky. Everything has slight different shades of blue, but we mainly just have original blue itself. My calm blue eyes met her glittery blue ones. Our white skin color was kept the same, like it is now and forever onwards. Black, brown, tan, light yellow, and white. Everything else- except for skin, nails, and the whites of our eyes- are simply blue. The wind flowed across us once again, causing my short, dark blue hair to quiver a little and her curly blue hair to stretch like tiny arms all over the place._

_Her hair never bothers her._

_"Hi, Alban." Her face brightened up as I finally made it to our destination._

_"Chica." I nodded once._

_"You know... I always feel something more than the rest of you." She sighed as she laid on the grass, folded her arms to allow her hands to rest on her chest, then began to look up at the shimmering, tiny blue stars into the dark, black-blue sky._

_Well, that explained it._

_I was always confused as to why she seemed high energy all the time. She's right, of course. By that fact, she might've been born with a little defect in her mind to prevent her from being like the rest of us. No, that seems a little harsh. Maybe some just don't get what their World's purpose is, or they just don't belong._

_Maybe she's struggling mentally._

_"Of course you do." I sighed as I laid down on the soft blue grass beside her, then folded my hands behind my head. "You always have."_

_"But..." I never saw Chica struggle like that before. She bit her lip with worry as she said, "is that wrong? Is it wrong to feel this way?"_

_"... Are you confused?" I asked._

_"... Yeah." Her eyes widened with surprise and curiosity. "How did you know? Do you feel the same way?" Her eyes left the starry sky. They seemed to burn right through mine. If it weren't for the moonlight, we would've never visited each other._

_Even though this was the only time we did, illegally._

_"... Yes."_

_She's the only person I've ever told this to._

**_For now._ **

_"Why?" She frowned in confusion as she glanced back towards the sky. I did the same soon after._

_"... I don't know..." My mind wandered. However, I still listened to what she said._

_"I think I'm always... happy. Sadness and loneliness has never really found me, or I've never found them. I can't tell which."_

_Now, it was my turn to look at her with shocked eyes. Aren't we not allowed to say the h word in any circumstance? Doesn't she know that? My mind was exploding with panicked questions of the laws and rules. What we're allowed to do or not do; what we're allowed to say, not say. Why would she say that word? Does she have a death wish? There was a reason why I used the term "high energy". Use "low energy" for sadness and loneliness if talking about high energy. Did she not catch up on that?_

**_... Or does she not care anymore?_ **

_My mind stopped once she laid on her side so she could look at me easier. Something was preventing me from doing the same. I couldn't look at her anymore like she betrayed me and my World, my family._

_I know she didn't. It's how she genuinely feels. No one can control that. But something told me she did._

_She smiled. She really is the polar opposite of us. "Alban, I hope you don't tell."_

_My eyes watered a little. I couldn't imagine getting in trouble for this. We were supposed to be sleeping, after all._

_I couldn't imagine what may have happened to us if one of the Azuls caught us in the act, especially her parents or mine._

_"I-I promise. I won't." I felt like I wanted to cry. It seemed like I committed a crime once my mouth uttered those words. My hands furiously wiped at my wet eyes so tears wouldn't escape._

**_I hate crying. It sometimes doesn't feel like me. It feels so forced._ **

_Chica beamed as she stood up. Once I followed her suit, she quickly embraced me. She patted my broad back a couple times, then let me go._

_I didn't hug her back. I remained slumped._

_Her smile didn't waver, like it always did. "Goodnight, Alban."_

_"... Goodnight, Chica." I muttered._

_She gave me a thumbs up, then skipped without making noise back into her house._

_I turned and snuck back to my home._

Even after that one daring time, I still think of her as a much better sister in comparison to Aleah.

'Tomorrow will be the same day like always.' I think in my mind as I climb into bed and fall asleep.


End file.
